


My Special One

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KirosxLaguna. It basically takes place where you first see Laguna in Winhill after the fall off that cliff. Kiros's has come to visit him with questions and hidden meanings. Not to mention deadly knife carrying veggies...or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Special One

**Author's Note:**

> I had started them eh…I don't remember how far back. But then I was looking through an old folder and found it and decided…that I really liked it. Not sure why I never got around to finishing it. Hehe, in my opinion it's really cute. So, for those that like this pairing, I hope you enjoy this. People out there still read FFVIII fanfics right? Right?

I don't know why, but I felt submerged in a deep darkness. No wait maybe that was a deep darkness. Or maybe it wasn't, I couldn't really tell. Either way no matter which way I looked I couldn't see a thing! I wondered about my other comrades, Ward…Kiros…. How were they? I suddenly saw a light up above me and started moving my arms, swimming towards it. I don't know why but it seemed a smart idea at the time. Forget the fact that people always say don't go towards the light, but for some reason it seemed that was the only way I could go. Swimming…I must be in water, right? Ha, I just hope my leg doesn't cramp up. I'm not really that good with swimming. I'm breaking through the light and suddenly I'm completely surrounded by it and awareness starts to return….

"Uncle Laguna!"

Laguna's eyes shot open suddenly at the sound of the voice and he found himself lying in a room, a room that appeared to be made for a child. He glanced around quickly, taking in his surroundings and seeing toys littering the floor and childlike pictures on the wall before he smiled. He was safe still. He looked down at the little girl that was insistently pushing on his knee trying to get his attention and he laughed softly picking her up and holding her up above him.

"Ellone!"

"Uncle Laguna!" The little girl giggled softly then reached out hugging him around the neck.

"Wait a minute, you didn't come all the way over here by yourself now, did you? Because you know how dangerous it is for you to be running around when there's a whole mess of monsters around. And if they see your cute little face they'll come and gobble you up. That would make your Uncle Laguna sad." He sat her down on his lap ruffling her hair slightly with a smile. Though probably spoiled, the little girl could be adorable too. It was a shame really for what happened to her parents. Laguna had been told about it and had done everything he could to be like a father…or uncle to her.

Ellone huffed slightly and reached up brushing her hair back in place with her hand before she spoke. "No, Auntie Raine brought me over. She told me to stay put until you woke up. Oh and there's this weird man looking for you! He's scary."

A weird man?

Laguna laughed sliding from the bed and picked Elle up sitting her around his neck as he lifted a hand in the sky. "Then let's go see what this space visitor wants and greet him to a wonderful plate of dinner!" He started out the door to the bedroom, heading quickly down the steps and out the door. Yes he would protect Ellone, and he would protect Raine and this town too for as long as he could. A glance around outside showed there were no monsters waiting for them and he quickly headed over to the bar, a sense of anticipation growing inside of him. Why was that anyway?

Once inside he set Ellone down on the ground before he stood up once again and the smile on his face dropped quickly to a look of surprise. He felt the little girl hiding behind his leg but he hadn't quite noticed, staring at a familiar figure that was standing at the bar talking to Raine. Neither had noticed his entry and Laguna's eyes just surveyed the other. He hadn't seen the man in so long…not since the incident.

Kiros…

"See! Scary man!" At the sound of Ellone's voice the two figures at the bar looked over towards them, and Laguna felt his breath catch in his throat. It was him…he wouldn't have missed it considering his braids and his figure but still….

I still have…this strange attraction to him that I can't figure out. It must be those fairies.

"Elle, don't be so rude," Raine said cleaning out the glass she was holding before she gave Laguna a smile. "Dinner's ready, you know."

"Ah, oh that's right," Laguna said laughing sheepishly and rubbing behind his head. He quickly turned his eyes away from Kiros and kneeled down speaking softly in Ellone's ear telling her that it wasn't a scary man. That he dressed funny but he was really a good guy. Just that little act was enough to help Laguna regain his composure before he stood up again.

"Oooooh," Elle giggled before she rushed off and climbed up into the chair at one of the tables. "I'm ready to eat Auntie Raine!"

As a plate of food was placed in front of Ellone, Laguna again looked at Kiros and gave a smile again stretching his arms above his head. "Ah, long time no see, Kiros."

"I could say the same to you, you know…Laguna." Kiros started walking over towards him, with that same feline like grace causing Laguna to clear his throat slightly.

"How long have you been here?" Laguna asked turning his eyes away from him again, focusing on Elle's plate and…were those vegetables! Blah!

Shiva, was that a tree! It's huge! Blah…better make an escape plan.

"Oh, he's been here a while. He didn't want to disturb your sleep." Raine smiled pouring some juice into a glass that she sat beside Elle's plate, which had mostly untouched vegetables left. "Elle, eat your veggies."

"That's right, I still have to do my rounds today!" Laguna started out the door quickly, pulling his gloves from his pockets and starting to slide them on. Yeah so he was a little nervous…just a little…yep only a little.

"Laguna, you're trying to slide your gloves onto the wrong hands," Kiros stated, a sound of amusement in his voice as he watched him.

"Ah, I knew that! I was testing to see if um…you were paying attention! And you were, which is good!" Laguna gave him a little smile before he started out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I can tell he's nervous. He wasn't expecting me to come here after all. I wonder if…somehow I interrupted something, something that was supposed to happen. Still I followed him outside the inn, watched him, this man I've been looking for, for so long. Did he even have any idea? Did he even know that I only lived for him?

"I'm coming with you, you know," Kiros said once they were both outside, his hands resting behind his back innocently.

"Huh? Ah ok! I needed to ask you some questions anyway," Laguna laughed raising his gun into the sky with a smile. "Besides it'll be more fun slaying monsters with my buddy."

Even now he's so cute.

"Slaying monsters?" Kiros lifted a brow slightly at him, a sign that he wanted him to explain, which sometimes Laguna didn't get that hint. "And what is that all about exactly?"

"Oh. Well you see there aren't really any males in this city only children, women, and old people. So they have no defenses. And this town has helped me a lot since I got hurt in our last mission. So…I wanna do what I can to pay them back." Laguna winked over at him with a little devious grin. "Besides, you saw what dinner was tonight. That's a lot of vegetables."

Laguna...

"You know vegetables are good for you," Kiros said chuckling quietly under his breath.

"Yeah well, killing monsters is good exercise." Again Laguna stretched his arms above his head, causing Kiros eyes to be drawn to his chest where the white shirt pulled tightly against him. "So what happened to you after we got split up?"

"Hm? Oh, I was taken to a hospital. I had to stay there for about three weeks to recover. Once I got out I came looking for you."

Laguna's eyes blinked slightly trying to register what was said before he stopped walking and looked over at Kiros staring at him. "You came looking for me? …Why?"

"Things just aren't the same without you," he smiled at him softly before he turned his eyes away, instead looking up at the sky. He knew that Laguna was probably completely clueless right now. Sometimes Laguna could be so completely dense and oblivious.

But that's just one of the things I love about him, isn't it?

"Ward's worried about you too. He agrees that things just aren't the same without you around. After all," Kiros turned his chocolate eyes to him, the sleekness of them really looking like a feline's, "you're the only reason we ever did any of the things we did."

"Oh!" Laguna's eyes suddenly lit up at the mention of their other friend's name. "How is Ward? I haven't seen him since that fall!"

"Well…about that…." Kiros looked down at the ground, a frown marring his face as he started to explain. But really, what more was there to explain? Ward had lost his voice and was now working as a janitor at some prison in the middle of no where. He noticed that Laguna's facial expression had changed from that of excitement to something of worry and sadness. Ward no where near deserved what happened to him. Nor did Laguna deserve what he'd gotten either. In fact, Kiros felt like he'd been cheated out of the suffering that the other two had to endure.

"I hope he'll get better," Laguna said quietly before looking up at Kiros and chuckling nervously as he closed his eyes and rubbed behind his head. "I mean maybe we should go visit him some day."

We, huh?

His lips lifting up in the corner just slightly to give off a smile, Kiros nodded his head before folding his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid we're getting off the main purpose of coming out here."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Suddenly Laguna brandished his gun in the air, swinging it around in determination. "We've got some monsters to kill!"

"Well, sound like a grand hero, why don't you." And yet even saying that, Kiros found himself chuckling behind a hand as he followed his oh so 'grand' leader down the trail heading for the end of town. Oh, this was going to be entertaining.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ok, how many did we kill?" Laguna said once they'd made it to the end of town, panting lightly as he looked over at Kiros who didn't seem like he'd even broken of sweat. For some reason, that seemed unfair. But then again, it hadn't been that long since Laguna's moments of being bed ridden, so of course his body wasn't fully up to the task still.

"Counting the last giant caterpillar, I'd say…twenty…twenty-one at most."

"Alright! That should be more than enough to satisfy Commander Elle!"

"Commander Elle?" Kiros glanced over at him in question, waiting for the explanation that Laguna always enjoyed giving. Yeah, he adored the little girl to death and at times felt like he really was her uncle. So he told Kiros about the game they'd created.

"Yep, Commander Elle," Laguna said, reaching up a hand to wipe at the sweat on his forehead. The sun was really beaming today. Why did it have to be so hot? "It's kind of a game I created so she doesn't worry so much when I go out to do this." He turned looking at Kiros giving him a cheeky grin. "My job as her soldier is to go out and defeat the monsters and check on the townspeople. Depending on if I meet her standards or not, I get a sticker!" Laguna grinned at that, pointing at himself when he said that. Hey, he'd gotten a lot of stickers! They were as good as badges to him.

I hope I get the panda sticker this time!

"A sticker…." Again Kiros gave him that look, the same look that often times in the past, and the present, sent shivers down his spine. He still didn't know what it meant…but he did notice that it seemed to be reserved for only him. That made him feel special though he didn't know why that was such a big deal in the first place.

"Yep, a sticker!" Laguna reached out pointing a sweaty finger at Kiros. "And if you work hard enough, you might get lucky enough to get one to!"

"I think I'll pass," Kiros said, his lips curving up into a smirk as he reached out rubbing the tips of his fingers along the side of Laguna's index finger. Laguna was sure his face lit up at that, his heart thumping faster in his chest at the soft, ticklish touch against his skin. Kiros was still giving him that look, which was starting to morph more and more into something far too enticing and inviting. "There's no way I could beat the great Laguna." Those fingers started to dance their way up Laguna's finger, rubbing lightly on the back of his hand before gently taking hold of it, feeling far more intimate than it should have been. Laguna's mouth fell open as he stared up at Kiros, noticing the other was staring at him intensity, his hand tightening around his.

"Ah…K-Kiros wha-"

"We should head back now," Kiros said suddenly, his hand easily drawing away from Laguna's as he turned his head away. There was a light tint of red on his dark cheeks, Laguna was sure of it. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it, knowing that the burning sensation on his own cheeks meant he was blushing red too.

"Y-yeah," he said softly, Kiros already starting off before he gave a sigh and followed him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Foolish! You're a foolish man!

Though on the outside, Kiros seemed pretty calm and collected, on the inside he was easily berating himself for his actions. What had he been thinking touching Laguna like that? The other was happy where he was, living with these people like a family. By the way people responded to him in the town, he was well known and well liked by most of them here. Sure, there were some with issues against him, but not all of them. And then here comes Kiros, entering his life again and trying to ruin their friendship because he couldn't keep his own selfish needs to himself.

Maybe he forgot me…maybe that had been better. Maybe it'd be better if I left.

Laguna was strangely quiet behind him, a glance back showing the other looking at the ground, frowning slightly. He was thinking, maybe a little to hard for his head. And by the looks of his limp, his leg was starting to hurt too. Great, now he'd caused the man to go and get a stressed-filled cramp.

I'm not helping this situation at all!

They were just crossing over the bridge before Kiros stopped them, turning around to face Laguna, setting his face in determination. "Laguna…you really like this place, don't you?"

"Hm?" Laguna looked up at the words, and stopped where he was staring at Kiros at first in confusion before he nodded his head quickly. "Ah, yeah! Yeah, of course I love this place! I mean…the people, they've all been so generous! And not just them but Raine and Elle too!" Kiros winced at that. Not only would he be trying to steal Laguna away from Raine but also from Elle as well. Could he live with himself if he did that?

"I'm…glad you really like this place," Kiros started then frowned casting his eyes to the side, looking at any place but Laguna. "But do you really think it's a good idea to stay here? How long do you really plan on staying?"

"Huh? What are you getting at?" Now Laguna looked worried again, if not in a bit of a panic. No doubt, he was probably wondering what threat there was in him staying here. After all, Kiros wouldn't mention something unless there was an important reason behind it.

Is this really considered important though?

"I guess…staying here…is it really a good idea?" Kiros frowned again, letting his eyes once more fall on Laguna, looking at the other's insecurity as he shifted his body slightly, trying to force himself to relax but failing miserably. "If those soldiers find you then…."

"I know!" Laguna yelled out then glanced around quickly before he lowered his voice, giving Kiros his patent 'it'll be ok' smile. "I know but…this is important to me." He sighed, reaching up and brushing his bangs from his eyes, suddenly looking so tired, so much more…mature than he'd been since they'd started out together. "I…I feel like I can have a life here." His smile warmed as he thought about it. "I can protect these people…I can protect Elle and Raine…." He closed his eyes. "If I leave, who's going to protect them?"

"Yeah…y-yeah, I guess that's true." He was still frowning, clenching a hand at his side as he listened to his friend, the one person he'd go to the end of the world for. "You have a very important job here…."

"Yeah…but it's not an easy job to do alone," Laguna said before his eyes lit up and his smile grew. "Hey, why don't you stay here? I'm sure Raine won't mind if you stay. Besides, we killed way more monsters with the two of us working together!"

"Stay here?" He thought about it, he thought about it hard. To stay here with Laguna, it sounded like a dream. It sounded like something he would have agreed to before, if he knew he had a chance to be with Laguna. "I…." He shook his head, giving up his own smile. "I can't…I should leave."

"Where you going?" Laguna asked him. Kiros started to turn to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist, electricity running through his body. Was it wrong for him to feel like this? To feel so excited, warm, so full when Laguna touched him or smiled at him or showed him loving attention?

"I don't know yet," Kiros answered truthfully frowning as he turned looking at him. "I figured I'd just wander around aimlessly. There's not much else I can do without you."

Mmm…did I just say that out loud?

Course, Laguna being as dense as ever, didn't catch the true meaning behind those words. He still thought of it as a soldier wanting to follow his Captain's orders.

Guess I can slip up as much as I want and he'd never even notice. Heh. That's just like him.

"Well it's not the same without you either," Laguna said grinning like a puppy that'd just been given the biggest bone in the world. "I mean I really want you to stay here with me. It'd feel kind of…weird if you left."

Kiros just smiled, pulling his hand away as he shook his head. "You're just so dense."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Laguna looked at him suspiciously but Kiros just kept that same calm smile on his lips. Oh, Laguna did NOT like not knowing what was going on. That could really be some fun for later.

I guess I will stay for a little while.

"Kiros, you're hiding something aren't you?" Laguna was trying his hardest to do the stern look to try and intimidate the answer out of him, but seeing that look Kiros couldn't help but laugh out loud. Laguna was about as intimidating as a butterfly trying to tell a tiger to lay off. Said man apparently didn't like being laughed at as he started to pout. "Hey, I'm being serious here!"

Kiros managed to reduce his laughter to chuckles as he rubbed the tears from his eyes after having laughed so hard. "I'm s-sorry, really…haha…but…." He finally sobered up, though the smirk on his face looked like it'd be forever a part of him. "I think…you should leave the intimidation to me."

Laguna laughed softly before he smiled gently, stepping closer as he reached up resting a hand on Kiros's shoulder. "That wasn't my aim." At Kiros's confused look, the smile grew a bit, his hand squeezing his shoulder lightly. "You kinda looked…upset. I just wanted to help cheer you up." He grinned then. "And it worked." Kiros just stared at him in surprise, his cheeks tinting just slightly as he reached up a hand resting it on Laguna's arm. He should have given Laguna more credit…the other had always been able to read him pretty well, after all. The hand on his shoulder lifted away, fingers brushing against his cheek and he felt his breath being taken away.

The gentle look was still on Laguna's face, but it didn't take long for it to turn to one of shock as Kiros leaned closer to him, brushing his lips lightly against Laguna's. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but the moment was just to irresistible. Those plush lips had been calling to him, after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I-Is he…kissing me?

Well, he definitely hadn't expected that at all! He had only intended to make Kiros happy and now…well…he had no complaints. There was nothing more that needed to be said, the warmth of the kiss flowing through his body. He felt Kiros starting to pull back from him but quickly reached down, grabbing his hand as he leaned towards him, reinitiating the kiss. It felt perfect, it felt right, it felt like he was on fire. And maybe he was with the way his body was burning, his mouth opening slightly against Kiros's lips. Actually, when did he learn to kiss? No wait, that was Kiros kissing him back so skillfully. Wait, when did KIROS learn to kiss like THAT?

"K-Kiros…ah….di…"he felt the lips reconnecting with his again, his body tingling with desire as he reached up holding onto Kiros's shirt, once again breaking the kiss, using the opportunity for breath to speak again. "D-dinner. W-we have to eat d-din-"

"I am…eating dinner," Kiros replied just as breathlessly, his hand coming up to rest against the one holding his shirt as he leaned in kissing Laguna quickly. "It's…delicious."

He felt…weak and dizzy and yet he was burning up at the same time. Was this feeling even supposed to be legal? Hell, he sure fell for it fast. Did he even really want this? Ok, so his body was definitely saying yeah like a thousand times over, but really…did he want this? He never wanted Kiros to leave again, but was he really ready for something more than friendship?

I-I guess Elle can have two uncles….

He knew he could feel eyes on them, knew people were looking towards them in shock and some probably in disgust. After all, he was standing there kissing another man, one of his best friends even!

"I knew something wasn't right about that boy," an old man grumbled as he walked past them, his wooden cane clicking against the ground as he made his slow progression away from them.

At that Kiros broke the kiss, his eyes turning to look at the man's back coldly. "You know, the people in this town aren't all that nice. You sure you want to stay here?"

"Y-yeah," Laguna said, blushing full-blown now but grinning brightly, his hand once again pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Damn he was nervous! Did Kiros really have to go pulling a stunt like that? He could feel the other's heart beating rapidly in his chest, content now to know that he wasn't the only one. "H-how…long?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you been…?"

Kiros returned his attention to Laguna, eyes softening with happiness. "Oh, I've felt this way ever since we first met."

"That long!" Laguna would have pulled away in shock had he not felt the hands coming down to rest on his hips, keeping him where he was. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Saying that one was in love with his best male friend, isn't exactly something to go flashing around," Kiros replied, the smile on his lips transforming to a smirk as he leaned forward brushing his lips against Laguna's forehead. "Especially since it takes that male friend a while to pick up on things sometimes."

"I would have gotten the hint," Laguna said, pouting but closing his eyes at the gently kiss.

"Wrong." Kiros laughed again when Laguna gave him a look of indignation and gently poked his nose, watching the eyes crossing to look at the finger. "I've been passing out hints since forever." He sighed turning his eyes away. "Now I feel like I'm just intruding on your happy life here. You've got Raine and Elle, it's like a perfect family. I'd only get in the way."

"I love Raine and Elle both," Laguna started, his hand coming up to rest lightly on Kiros's cheek, turning the other's face to look at him as he smiled shyly. "But I love you too. I mean, we've been through a lot together. It'd be kind of weird if you suddenly just disappeared on me again."

"Again huh?"

Laguna felt his face heat up. Man, had he really just said that? That sounded so cheesy! "I mean…well I was worried about both you and Ward. You guys just kind of disappeared after the fall…and I couldn't remember anything at all. I thought maybe you guys forgot about me."

"Nothing in the world could make me forget about you." He leaned forward again, about to bring his lips to Laguna's again before a certain little voice started to speak.

"Uncle Laguna! Aunt Raine said for you to stop necking and come eat dinner!" Ellone was standing at the door, peering out at them in confusion. "What's necking mean?"

"Ah…." Realizing his position, Laguna pulled back from Kiros quickly, blushing brightly as he rubbed behind his head sheepishly. Oh the whole town was going to be talking about this for a while! He was sure of it! He wasn't going to be able to get away with going to the store now without some comment. But for some reason, he really didn't seem to care too much on what people said.

Kiros chuckled but saved him from having to answer Ellone's question as he smiled, bending over and resting his hands on his knees as he spoke to the little girl who was now running their way. Course Laguna was wondering if he was torturing him or something considering that this gave him a really good view of Kiros's butt. And what a nice butt it was…. "Hey there. Did you eat all your vegetables?" The little girl stopped in front of him, her hands behind her back shyly as she stared at the ground.

"Yeah…but they were really yucky. I don't like veggies." She pouted looking up at him.

"Well, this is just between you and me," Kiros smiled as he leaned forward whispering lowly, "but eating vegetables help you grow up to be really tall and beautiful." He smiled reaching down and resting a hand on her head. "Not that you aren't already the cutest little girl in the world."

"R-really?" The little girl's eyes lit up at that, the idea of being able to grow up faster running through her mind not to mention being called cute. Course Laguna just scowled at that. That was such a lie, he had to eat his veggies when he was a kid and he still winded up kind of short. In fact, Kiros was way taller…vegetable freak.

"Yep." Kiros gave her the same little smile before he stood up straight, draping his arm around Laguna's shoulder companion like. "See, your Uncle Laguna doesn't like to eat his vegetables. That's why he's so much smaller than he should be."

"Hey!"

"Then Uncle Laguna should eat his vegetables too so he can get big and strong!" She clapped her hands happily before running over grabbing hold of Laguna's hand and tugging. "Come on! Dinner's getting cold!"

"H-hey! Wait, I-" He struggled to get away but found the battle to be a losing one as Kiros grabbed hold of his other hand, sparks flying between them as Kiros gave him that knowing look, tugging him gently.

"You shouldn't set bad examples for the little ones you know," Kiros said chuckling behind a hand at the look he was given.

"But it's broccoli!" Laguna whined, tugging hard on the hand holding his and yet not managing to dislodge it for a second. "I don't like broccoli!"

I hate veggies!

"Would you rather I give you a kiss for every piece you eat?" Kiros suggested, the smile looking permanently attached to his face. In fact, it was enough to make Laguna hesitate, the suggestion definitely tempting him. And unfortunately for him, the hesitation was enough for Kiros to pick the shorter man up, holding him over a shoulder in triumph before giving the little girl a wink who gave out a little giggle.

"Eep! Kiros! Put me down!" Laguna blushed struggling to try and get down but of course Kiros was just that much stronger than he was, keeping his hold on him and at the same time making sure he didn't fall. "Traitor! You're siding with the vegetables! The vegetables!"

"You act like they're going to kill you," Kiros laughed as he rested his hand on Laguna's butt causing the other to go still with a blush.

"Well they could." He tried to ignore the hand on his buttocks and yet failing miserably at it. "Broccoli have knives, you know. And sharp teeth made for eating humans that decide to pick on them and try to eat them."

"Well if any evil broccoli decides to try to hurt you," Kiros said, gently sitting Laguna at one of the tables, "then I'll be sure to protect you from them."

"Gee…thanks."

"Glad you boys could make it back," Raine said from behind the bar, smiling as she walked over placing two plates of dinner on the table. She turned her eyes to Kiros, reaching up and brushing her hair from her face. "So you're staying, huh? You might be able to help with Laguna's…childish behaviors."

"I'm not childish!" Laguna shouted out before he stared up at her, eyes widening. "Wait…you heard our conversation.

"Oh please," she said, mockingly rolling her eyes as she rested her hands on his hips looking at him. "Over half the town already knows what's going on. Not to mention you were right near my window when you were talking. I couldn't help but to overhear it." Her features softened as she reached out a hand resting it on Laguna's shoulder. "But I'm happy for you. And you too." She looked at Kiros when she said that last part, and he couldn't help but to smile in return. "I hope you'll keep him smiling like this," she said, looking down to find Laguna and Elle making faces at each other.

"Don't worry," Kiros replied sitting down and looking across the table at Laguna who just so happened to realize that he was being talked about and stared at them clueless. "I plan on taking care of him for the rest of my life." And then Laguna blushed staring at Kiros, noticing the gently smile on his lips. "So long as he'll let me."

End.


End file.
